The transport effects and the mechanism of action of hormones and other factors are studied in epithelia formed in culture. To understand the responses better, the cell biology of the epithelia is studied as well as events specific to transport. Techniques of somatic cell genetics are applied to manipulate the sodium-coupled phosphate transporter.